


Ball on Court

by Devil_Starfire



Series: An Overactive Imagination [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10105154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_Starfire/pseuds/Devil_Starfire
Summary: How do you scold a boy in glasses?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The OC (Original Character) will be named Ishida Yukio.
> 
> Even though the one shots are a part of a series, it is more like a story. Its better to read the whole thing, if you wanna.
> 
> Midorima Shintarou x Ishida Yukio

I sighed. It seems to be becoming a very uncouth behavior of mine. Mother would certainly disapprove, I thought to myself vaguely. Why did I allow those brats to drag me into this? As much as I like basketball, it was more of a hobby than a passion. Given a choice, I would have preferred swimming or the language club or something academic. But no! Those two seem to be hellbent on making me breathe, eat and sleep basketball. As if it's my dream to play pro basket or marry one in the future. Although the former I might not really mind.

"Dai-chan seems to be doing real well!" Momoi said with a slightly high pitched voice, her fingers digging into my arm. "So, I'm guessing there is no way I can talk my way out of this?" I asked, voice monotonous. Momoi's grip tightened; promises of a baby bruise in the morning, ending the conversation.

I didn't realize it happened till it did. The whole gym went quiet. From 100 to zero real quick. Aomine's comical expression of one who is torn between being angry, worried or relieve was the 1st thing my mind registered. The other was Momoi's fingers holding onto my hoodie at the small of my back. I could feel her shaking. What threw me off was the feeling of rage bubbling slowly inside of me, like a volcano ready to erupt. _Why was I angry? Did something happen that was too slow for my brain to pick up but not my reflexes? Did that even make sense? How slow can a person actually be?_ It was then that I realized, my palm was sore from holding onto something tightly. I blinked and a basketball came into my view. And it all made sense. I had stepped in front of Momoi to stop a stray basketball while the boys were practicing and I was mad, cause Momoi was the most precious delicate person I know that needed to be protected at all cost. I was furious those basket idiots couldn't control a simple ball from spiraling out of control. I was about to shout at someone but I saw him instead.

_Shit- brain, no!_

**But but but HE IS WEARING GLASSES!**

_Brain, I'm bloody warning you! I'm mad, I'm suppose to be scolding him! Don't you dare-_

__

**LOOK AT THE POOR CHILD! HOW CAN YOU SCOLD HIM?**

_He doesn't look like that, brain. Stop it! Stop making me like him. I don't want-_

**STOP DENYING IT. HE IS GOING TO BE HOT.**

****

_Brain, what- wait, that is hot! Fuck, brain, stop it!_

__

**Have I convinced you yet? Don't scold the boy. What if he can't take it? What if you end up ruining my chances with him?**

_YOU AND I ARE THE SAME BLOODY PERSON. Stop acting like you are a totally different person! AND YOU KNOW WHO I LIKE! STOP IT, you little jelly of neurons!_

**HOW DARE YOU!!? Now, suffer.**

****

**Have I convinced you yet?**

_Fuck. Damn. Holy trinity of Fuck. God. Fine, yes. Whatever._

**Good, now be nice.**

"I am so so so sorry. I was suppose to stop the ball but my fingers slipped and Murasakibara was slower than I expected him to be and-and- I, damn, I'm so sorry. Are you girls hurt?" The green haired boy said, face flustered. Before I could reply, he dragged the pink haired giant by his collar and bowed before us, simultaneously pulling the giant to bow as well.

**Well, you can't possibly be mad now, can you?**

"It's fine. Nothing happened. There is no need to be sorry." Momoi's child like voice pipped up. Murasakibara risked a glance upwards at Momoi, a smile playing on his lips only to have his shirt yanked back down by Midorima who still hasn't moved a muscle.

**Stop troubling that poor boy's heart.**

_Seriously, brain. Learn to shut up._

I ran my fingers through my hair, eyeing both boys warily. They did look genuinely sorry although I had a suspicion that Murasakibara was not really aware of how horribly wrong things could have gone. The sting from the basketball remains fresh on my palm. That was one seriously fast ball. If it had hit Momoi on the face, she would have broken something. Definitely. There was no way I was ever leaving her to do this crazy apparently dangerous managing work on her own. Even if she tried to stop me, it's too late now. "Just be careful next time. Don't ever do that again." I said, keeping my voice as commanding as I could. And before I could stop myself, I added, "Hey, glasses. What's your name?" "Midorima Shintaro." He said as he straightened up and gave a nod at our direction and dragged Murasakibara back to practice. I turned to Momoi and said, "I'm in." She gave me a bear hug that nearly broke my ribs. Contrary to popular belief, _she is fucking strong_. I patted her head gently and managed to disentangle myself from the death grip.

_Shit, why did he have to wear glasses? And I fucking better pick up meditation to stop unneeded thoughts invading my inner peace._

**HEYY!!**

_YOU GOING DOWN, you squishy jelly, you._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fictions in general. Hopefully I can fully capture the personality of the boys.
> 
> Also, my first time handling an account on Ao3, thus forgive me if the tags are incomplete or you find any technical mistakes.


End file.
